Family comes first everytime
by KateClearwater
Summary: Jack meets the daughter he never knew and well sparks will fly


Like Father like Daughter

Chapter 1

Kate was wearing her cut up skinny jeans, her shirt that said, "I don't bite" written in what was supposed to look like blood, pink on the tip of her dark brown bob cut hair, and her brown threaded pink purple and hot pink necklace. She was sitting up against her locker with one of her ipod ear-buds munching on some chips, and reading a People's Choice magazine. Jamie slides down the wall of the next locker and taps Kate magazine with her water bottle

"Hey stranger!" Jamie yelled into the ear with out a bud in it

"OW! You know I can hear you!" Kate yelled back rubbing the inside of her ear

"I know! So you listen to Bobaflex's new song yet?" James asked taking a chip from Kate bag

"Yep sweet right!" she smiled

"Yep I bleared it until my sister got home" Jamie sighed rolling her eyes

"So what are we going to do for our summer Vaca blow out?" Kate asked pulling out her ear-bud.

"Ok just hear me out Europe…uh?" Jamie asked with a wide smile

"No" She shot her down and popped a chip into her mouth

"Ok come on Kat it would be fun!" Jamie said grabbing Kate's arm and shaking it.

"Do you plan on us finding a day-care there?" Kate said pulling her arm free

"Do we have to bring the rugrat!" she whined

"Yes I am not leaving him alone with the people my mom hired to watch him!" she yelled

"I thought that was the point of them!" Jamie said looking at her friend with a wide smile

"No sorry!" Kate said with a and that finale look

"Ok then you can bring him" Jamie sighed

"What" she stopped popping her chip into her mouth in mid air. "You would never have a clean summer Vaca!" Kate almost yelled

"Well I'm changing Kat and it would be fun for us and him" she used a pouty tone

"Ok I guess we need to get him packed then" Kate smiled

"OMG REALLY OH I LOVE YOU KAT!" Jamie yelled pulling her friend off the floor.

Chapter 2

Kate's mother was super rich and would never let Kate travel second class "Its an embarrassment to me!" her mother had said two years ago when her and Jamie went to Florida all by themselves

"Mommy I want my meme!" Conner whined from his seat

"And what did mommy says? Your meme is in our bags and mommy cant get to them"

Kate hated being that kind of mom the one who's full of rules and never has fun, but she wouldn't even be a mom if it weren't for the party Jamie threw her for her thirteenth birthday. Kate couldn't even remember meeting any boy thanks to the way Jamie liked her parties.

"Hey Kat do you think we'll meet any cute boys?" Jamie asked from her seat that was next to her

"I don't know- Conner stop throwing things!" Kate scowled

"NO!" Conner liked to make a screen just like she did

"Ok then no cookies with your dinner!" she hated to use food as the upper hand but this was a four year old she was talking to.

"Ok I think that bell boy was flirting with you" Jamie said as soon as she was done brushing her hair while Kate was unpacking on the beds.

"So?" she sighed pulling out Conner's stuffed bunny _that would have been handy about forty minutes ago_ she thought

"Hey is Conner out?" Jamie yelled from the bathroom

"No he's just sitting there, I bet he want to get out of here right buddy?" Kate asked pulling the blankets off of her son

"Yep I want to see da water" Conner smiled

"Ok you want meme I found him he's right here" She waved the old bunny in his face, he snatched it from her hands and squeezed it.

Kate walked to the living room and took out a pop from the mini fridge

"When your mom books a place to stay she goes all out there's two bathrooms in here and three bed" Jamie said pulling her blonde hair into a bun.

"Well my mom did book us a presidencies suite" Kate sighed

"Well if this where we're spending the next two mouths I'm so not leaving!" she smiled

"Mommy can we go to da water tower now?" Conner yelled

"Sure honey…Jamie would you like to walk with us?" Kate asked

"Sure why not it would be my pleaser" Jamie smiled and bowed

"Conner don't go to close to the street!" Kate yelled as she and Jamie sat on the steps

"You need to lay off the mama drama Kat" Jamie smiled

"Its like a job Jamie I can't lay off it" Kate said watching Conner run to the water tower and play with some of the other kids.

"Eves you could if you wanted to" Jamie smiled and sipped on her coke

"Kat you used to be so much fun and party like no ones business but then you had the rugrat over there and you became a cloud that sucks away all the fun!" she said pushing her sunglasses down so she was eye to eye with Kate

"Its called being a parent Jamie you wouldn't understand" Kate said and almost said why she even kept Conner, she wasn't going to be like her mother that's for sure. Not caring just handing cash to a kid she didn't even want and running off when she didn't want to take care of her child.

"MOMMY!" Conner cried from far away

"CONNER!" Kate yelled and ran to the railing where she heard him scream

"Kat wait for me!" Jamie yelled giving her coke to a little kid, Kate ran down a flight of stairs down to a little patch of concert that lead to a little storefront.

A monster with huge teeth was standing close to Conner

"CONNER!" Kate screamed and ran

Jamie jumped down from the railing and hit the thing with a pipe

"Mommy!" Conner yelled and ran to Kate

"Oh my baby are you ok?" Kate asked him and ran her fingers through his hair

"I'm otay" Conner said

"Good honey…Jamie where did you get that pipe?" she asked hugging her son

"It was on the ground" Jamie sighed and kicked the monster with her foot

"It looks like you killed whatever it is" Kate said

"Probably anyways lets get back to-"

Jamie attacked by the monster and it made her scream

"JAMIE!" She yelled and picked Conner up from the ground covering his eyes with her hand. A man in a suit, a women, and two other men came at it with cans of what looked like pepper spray. Kate ran as the man in the big blue coat walked over to her. She ran to the water tower where they parked the car she sat Conner down on the hood.

"Come on open" Kate yelled and jammed the key into the hole

It opened and she took Conner off the hood and sat him in his seat. She turned around and the man grabbed her she screamed and then fell asleep. A black USV pulled up next to them Conner cried when Gwen pulled him out of the car.

"Owen" Jack pointed to Kate who was a sleep on the ground

"On it" He sighed ran to Kate's side

Chapter 3

Kate awoke in a cemented room with a plastic wall with little holes in it.

"Good morning" Owen smiled

"Not really get me out of here" Kate demeaned

"Well I wish I could love but Jack's orders" Owen said with a flirty smile

"And who's this Jack?" she asked in the same manner

"That would be me" Jack said walking into Kate's view

"Oh well nice to know the names of my kidnaper" Kate said

"We didn't kidnap you" Jack said

"Sure…wait where my son" she asked hitting the wall

"He's fine don't worry" Jack said holding his elbows

"Right sure just like Jamie's fine?" Kate said looking at Owen

"No…sorry" Owen said with a look of fake sadness

"Bet you are" Kate said leaning up against the wall of cement

Gwen gave Conner a cookie when Jack and Owen walked in, Parker threw a paperweight off of Tosh's desk at Ianto and it hit him in the face

"OW!" he yelled

Everyone but Ianto and Tosh laughed

"I like this kid" Owen smiled and tilted Parkers chin with his index finger

"You would" Tosh sighed picking the broken pieces off the floor

"Tosh did you get the background on our little guest?" Jack asked with a half smile and picked Conner up and set him down on the on his office chair so Tosh could sit in hers.

"Yep and I'm just waiting for the blood to go through the system" she smiled proud of herself

"Alright" Jack smiled

"Jack what are these for?" Conner asked taking the Doctor's 3D glasses off of the lamp they sat on and put them on his face.

"A long story and take them off please" Jack said pulling them off of his face.

"Um Jack I'm sorry but I've got to go for a family dinner for the wedding sorry" Gwen said grabbing her coat off of her chair and running for the door

"Ok but keep your phone on" Jack yelled after her

"If it's alright I'd like to go as well" Owen said putting away a roll out slab.

"Alright but same goes for you…any one else want to leave?" Jack asked Tosh and Ianto

"Well if you want Ianto we can go for a drink?" Tosh smiled at Ianto.

"Sure why not" He smiled in replay

They left out the back door and Jack turned to Conner

"Guess it's just you and me kid" Jack smiles

"Otay" he smiled

"You like pizza?" Jack asked

Chapter 4

Kate sat on the floor think she would wake up in the next few minutes then her Jamie and Conner would go home. But she never woke-up _I'm stuck in a cement cell with no chance of ever seeing my son again thanks for the trip Jamie it was super fun_ she thought to herself the wall opened and Parker poked his head out of the corner

"CONNER!" Kate smiled and jumped up to hug her son "Oh baby I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear

"Can we come some time?" Conner asked

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Kate asked him

"I like Jack he gave me peezza and some candy it was fun… We even played my favorite game!" Conner smiled

"Why would he do that?" Kate asked herself

"Because I think he needed some fun after what went on today" Jack said leaning in the open doorway

"Really well I can I go now?" she asked picking Conner up off the floor and holding him hard enough not to hurt him but just enough that Jack couldn't take him. _If he try's anything he's dead_ Kate thought to herself

"No not yet we have something we need to talk about first" Jack said putting his hands in his pockets and walking to the bigger door.

"Really like what?" Kate asked walking out of the cement cell and to the door

Kate stared at the blue screen in the conference room until the light it gave off into the room hurt her eyes

"Is that for real?" Kate asked Jack as he came behind her to hand her another coffee

"Yep" Jack said trying not to show how exited and hurt her really was

"But…my mother never even told me I was…" Kate couldn't even spit the words out to her mouth they belonged to other poor and dieing children in small countries but not to her.

"Well she wouldn't even know her real daughter died when she was born and then your real mother saw it as fate to leave you with someone who would have just lost their baby." Jack said trying not to feel anger to Kate or Sam, they talked about the future and being together everyday until Torchwood saw that it was going to far and they couldn't let them see each other. "Oh so it's almost like a secret love affair then" Sam had tease the night after the team had voted to have Sam's memory whipped. But they never did Sam left the country and apparently went to America.

"So then I'm the daughter of a what do you do exactly?" Kate had asked truing to face him after standing in the same place for about an hour.

"I'm like the agents who work for Area 51" Jack laughed with a long dead smile

"Oh" she returned the same smile and turned to the door

"Well the team will be back soon what do you want to do while you're in town?" Jack asked as if she had always been apart of his life.

"Um you want to get to know Conner a little bit better then?" she asked in the same manner

"Wait" he cut her off before this could go on any longer

"What?" She asked in a confused daze

"Don't do this…don't act like this is fine and we'll work it out I don't need to protected so let it out yell scream let me have it tell me I'm the worst person ever because the nice treatment isn't helping anyone." Jack said and Kate almost bucked under his words.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? UH HOW I HATE YOU AND WISH I COULD KILL YOU ON THE STOP OR HOW I HATE MY MOTHER FOR NOT KNOWING THE DIFFERENTS BETWEEN HER DAUGHTER AND ME!" Kate yelled and punched Jack's arm with as much force as she could, as soon as she did she fell into Jack's chest and began to cry.

"Why didn't she care if she thought I was her daughter" Kate whispered through her broken sobs

"Shhh it's ok I'm here" Jack stroked her hair down as she cried

Chapter 5

A woman walked into the shop where Ianto was reading a magazine.

"Sorry Ms where closing" Ianto smiled

"Oh well just came to see Jack so why don't you get on your com. And tell him to get out here or else" Sam smiled at him

"Um why don't I just call you a cab Ms you must have had to much to drink" Ianto said grabbing the phone Sam pulled a gun out from her jacket pocket and pointed it at Ianto's head

"Now Jack please" Sam smiled and Ianto put the phone down

Jack, Kate, and Conner where laughing and eating some left over pizza.

"JACK!" Ianto yelled over his com

"What Ianto" Jack said putting his finger's to his com

his face went from a smile to a worried look of fear

"Alright don't panic I'll be right there" Jack said and ran to the door

"Dad where you going?" Kate said whipping pizza sauce off her face

"Just stay here and keep Conner safe" Jack said running out of the room

The brick wall opened up and Jack ran into the room

"Sam put the gun down so we can talk" he said pointing his gun at Sam

"Oh come now I wouldn't bring a loaded gun with me into an airport it's a toy" she threw the gun at Jack who caught it

"So then why did you point it at him?" Jack said looking at Ianto

"Hey I just wanted to talk and he got in the way…to much?" Sam asked with a smile

"A bit come in" Jack said waving her over

"Oh no we're going outside we don't want to make a scene in front of Kate do we?" she said walking to the door

"How did you know she was here?" Jack yelled after her as Ianto handed him his coat

Chapter 6

"So how is she?" Sam asked as soon as they sat down on the steps

"Good she has a son named Conner" Jack smiled

"Does he look like you?" Sam asked sipping her coffee

"Drop the small talk Sam why are you really here? And why didn't you tell me I even had a daughter?" Jack asked knocking Sam's coffee out of her hand

"Because Jack you've seen the way Torchwood deals with children who could be in the way of progress. I had no choice if I let her live here they would have killed her." Sam said looking utterly flushed

"Tell me something Jack why did you have to be such a fool you brought her into the Hub the worst place for her! I tried to keep her safe and what do you do you put her on death row!" Sam yelled slapping Jack in the face

"Sam I didn't know at all and we've changed we have different rules now! And if you cared so much about her then why did you give her to someone who doesn't even want her!" Jack yelled back losing every emotion he'd managed to keep locked away when Kate's blood scan came back as his daughter

"We let me tell you something Mr. Jack flipping Harkness it's all your fault! Your like fire your amazing and beautiful but stand to close and you whole world is gone," Sam cried stormed away

"I know" Jack sighed put his hands over his face and leaned back

Kate sat on top of Jack's desk and looked at all of his odd things he'd colleted. Conner was playing with Gwen and Ianto, she laughed at herself _Look at you Kate your sitting in an underground super base with a man who is your real father and your not freaking out what else do we have to go through to make us go nuts?_

"Hey Kate can he have any candy?" Gwen yelled at her

"Um if he's not hurting you Ianto then sure" Kate smiled swinging her leg over the side of the desk. Jack walked in with his hands in his pockets

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" Kate said with a look of sadness and confusion

"What?" Jack asked

Kate couldn't even start to explain the pain when the computer made the worst sound Kate had ever heard. She covered her ear and everyone else did the same, when it stopped Tosh ran to her computer.

"It's a Weevil attack in the mall Jack," She said

Jack looked back at Kate and opened his mouth half way when she nodded

"I'll be fine," she said walking over to Toshiko's desk and picking Conner up

"Save the world like you do best" Kate smiled

"Ok but don't go any where," he said grabbing his coat and running to the door

"Deal" she mumbled under her breath

Chapter 7

"Tosh I'm not seeing a Weevil" Owen said looking over the railing of the mall skywalk

"I'm getting the reports of their energy all over the building though" she said looking at her handheld

"Well I'm not seeing anything anyone else?" Owen said into his COM

"Nope clear" Gwen said

"Clear" Jack sighed

"Not clear" Ianto said in a panic

"Where are you?" Jack asked

"Um well just fallow the running and screaming people out of the food court" he joked

"We'll be right there"

Back at the Hub Conner was sleeping on in Kate's arms and was sitting on the couch when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked in a whisper

"Hey doll face where you at it's our take out night remember?" Joey asked

Joey had been her best boy friend ever Jamie was her best girlfriend Kate put a big mantel note on the was part.

'Um sorry Jojo I'm on a long Vaca can I get a rain check?" she asked with guilt

"Sure where are you guys at anyways?" He asked

"Well…it's a long story" Kate said looking up as the pterodactyl flew overhead

"What was that?" Joey asked

"Um its nothing" Kate laughed shrugging off the fact that a giant dinosaur lived in a secret high Tec super lab.

"Well then I should let you get back to your fun super Vaca by hon." Joey sighed

"Oh come on Jojo I have time for you" Kate smiled to herself

"Well I've got company waiting so peace" Joey said in a hurry

"Oh I want a name when I get back!" Kate said and then hung up laughing.

"Is this your life now then?" A women Kate had never seen before said from behind Jack office door.

"I'm sorry?" she asked clutching on to Conner as hard as she could with out waking him up

"Sitting here in the Hub and all of its many wonders asking yourself if you could give it all up from the most amazing man you've ever meet?" She said stepping closer

"Um I don't understand?" Kate said getting up from the couch so she could run

"I'm Samantha your mother and I did the same thing your doing right now…asked yourself if you could walk away. But here's the thing about Jack and Torchwood if you're not careful they can both poison your whole world" Sam said coming so close she could touch Conner

"What do you mean?" Kate asked

"Look at you son what would you do to keep him safe?" she asked

"Anything" Kate said not like where the convocation was going

"Well then remember that when he take him away from you" Sam said moving Conner's hair out of his sleeping face and walking away.

Chapter 8

Owen ran to the autopsy bay as soon as he got inside Jack and Gwen where carrying one of Ianto's shoulders carrying after Owen. Almost as soon as Sam had gone.

"What happened? Tosh can you?" Kate asked setting Conner down on the couch and pointing to him

"Well let's just say you are never working for Torchwood Ianto got bit by a Weevil" Jack said setting Ianto down in a chair

"Oh um… Dad can we talk? Alone?" Kate said walking to his office

"Sure" Jack said and fallowed her inside

Kate shut the door

"Ok I had an inserting conversation with my today my real mom and she said you would try to take Conner from me" She said sitting on the edge of Jack's desk and folding her arms

"Why would she say that dad?" she asked

"I don't know but whatever her reason you shouldn't have let her in" Jack said folding his arms as well

"I didn't, one minute I was alone the next she was just standing there," Kate said

"Really?" He said rubbing his chin and looking out at Ianto who was screaming out of pain.

"Ya so I was thinking I can visit every summer or so and I want to go now" she said looking at her shoes

"What?" Jack asked snapping his head back so he could look at her

"Listen dad I have a real life back in America and I'm not giving that up…sorry." Kate said and speed walked out of Jack's office

Kate sat Conner down let him run around the park

"Hey" Jack said walking up from behind her

"Hey…" Kate smiled and watched Conner run around

"So you're really leaving then?" Jack asked

"Yep tomorrow at noon and don't try to stop me ok?" Kate said with a I'm kidding but I know you would try something like that.

"So this is good bye then?" Jack sighed as Conner chased a duck

"Dad I've seen so much in the past couple of days and it scares the hell out of me! I'm not letting my fear over take me!" Kate said as Conner fell and she ran to him

"You cant run from this, this is who you are," Jack said as Kate kissed Conner's knee

"Go play baby…look dad this is not a good bye this is a see you next time ok?" She gave him her deep down I know your never going to want to see me after this.

Chapter 9

Everyone gave Kate hugs and goodbyes and good lucks but Conner didn't want to say goodbye so it was better if he knew who he was leaving behind so everyone let him go home with a piece of them. Gwen gave Conner a Torchwood ID card, Owen gave Conner a button from his lab coat, Tosh smiled and gave him a bracelet made out of wires and computer chips, Ianto gave him the paperweight he'd thrown at his head as long as he promised he would never throw it again, and Jack gave him his own broken Vortex Manipulator.

"Thanks you guys" Kate smiled as Conner played with his ID card

"Don't you dare forget about us!" Gwen said giving her another hug.

"I wouldn't I promise you" Kate cried

"You don't forget us either" Jack said to Conner

"I wouldn't Jack, I will always remember my family as long as I live!" Conner smiled at them

"That's right buddy they have been like a family like our family." Kate smiled and looked at everyone before settling her stare on Jack

"You can come back anytime" Ianto said and smiled at Conner when he pretended to throw his paperweight

"I will uncle Ianto!" Conner smiled

"Uncle?" Kate asked him

"Yep if they're my family then I'm making it official!" Conner smiled

"So your I'm going to miss my plane if I stay any longer…what are you going to do about Jamie? You can't tell her family that she was attacked by an alien!" Kate asked

"We'll take care of it" Jack said and Gwen glared at him

"Ok then bye dad" Kate kissed him on the cheek

Conner played with his Vortex Manipulator Kate was sleeping when it turned on.

"Hey buddy this is my recording I've left for you so you can always remember your home here in Cardiff" Jack's blue Hologram said

"Now I'm going to tell you a story ok I heard that you like stories" Jack smiled

"I do uncle Jack!" Conner tired to whisper

"Ok so once there was a man who was called the Doctor and he saves some many planets plus our own and we never knew he was there. And he is the reason your mom is here and you are here I've meet him and one day I hope you will to" Jack said as Conner's eyes began to close.


End file.
